


Vengence For Love

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Liz CallAres is killed and Xena seeks revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these chacters.They all belong to Universal Studios.
> 
> Summary: Ares is killed and Xena seeks revenge.
> 
> Rated: PG-13 (If the thought of Xena & Ares makes u sick then DON'T READ IT!!DUH!!)

She kneeled over her only one true loves lifeless body. He was gone Ares almighty Ares God of War was gone. Killed by Hercules the one that broke them up in the first place. She realized how much she loved him one minute and he was gone the next. It felt like millions of daggers stabbing her in the heart all at the sametime. It hurt sooo bad. She fell on his body and began to cry. Standing over Xena's sholders Gabrielle could see that Xena still felt very strongly about Ares.   
  
"Xena why didn't you tell me you still felt for Ares?"she started to cry.  
  
"Gabrielle I loved him. I didn't tell you cause I knew you would break your heart"Xena replied in tears though sobs.  
  
"Why would it break my heart?" "Because you helped me come to my good side." "Xena being with someone you love even though they fight for the wrong side dosent nessiarly mean your going to.What really breaks my heart is that over all these years you lied to me about your feelings for him." "Gabrielle I'm sorry I lied to you I just didnt know how to tell you and I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell Ares that I loved him." "Lets find his killer and bring him to justice" Gabrielle said with soo much coldness it sent shivers down Xena spine. "I know who killed him." Xena said still crying. "Xena who killed him? I will go kill them myself." "Hercules killed him. Just in cold blood not even in self defence." "Hercules??? the son of Zeus Hercules??" "Yes Gabrielle the son of Zeus Hercules" "I wonder why he would do that I mean that goes against all he stands for." "I dont know but I found this scroll but I havent read it yet." "Fine then I will"said Gabrielle in an eager tone of voice.   
  
  
  
****

**Xena,  
your probally wondering why I killed Ares in cold blood well the truth is I found out that your in love with him so I figured if you won't love me then you won't love him at least with him alive.  
Ares's killer  
Hercules**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Xena that note makes me sick who would kill for love?" "I would and I will." Xena said while getting up. "I realize you would and I don't blame you but Hercules killing a man in cold blood? That is not the Hercules we used to know" "I'm leaving right after I bury him to find Hercules." Xena said in a deathly tone. "Ok Xena just be careful this new Hercules we don't know him he might try to kill you." "I will Gabrielle." After she kissed Ares for one last time she burried him. Then she packed up Argo and rode away to find Hercules. She rode all day and half the night untill Argo couldn't walk anymore, so she laid out her bed roll and fell asleep. She awoke to birds singing. "Man I hate birds"she mumbled. She got up and put her armor and weapons on and got an apple out of Argo's saddle bag. Then she mounted on Argo and rode in search for Hercules again. She saw a man that kinda looked like Iolaus but it wasnt since he was dead. She knew Iolaus would never do something so heartless. "I knew I always liked Iolaus more"she said thinking out loud. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well ain't I Mr.Unpopular"said a familiar voice from beside a tree. "Hercules I cant belive you would do something so heartless". "Well belive it Xena I did and I'd even kill your precious Gabrielle to have you as my own." "Well forget it I'll never be yours and your not gonna kill Gabrielle." "Really this dagger thinks otherwise"he said as he pulled Gabrielle from behind a bush. He put the dagger to her throat. At that moment Cupid showed up."UNCLE HERCULES!! what are you doing?" "Cupid stay out of this it's for love"cried out Hercules. "If you really loved her then you wouldn't be holding her bestfriend at knife point and you wouldn't have killed the man/God she loved"Cupid said trying to get him to let go of Gabrielle. Hercules looked down Gabrielle took that moment to elbow Hercules in the ribs and run over to Xena. Xena ran over to Hercules and stabbed him. "This dagger thinks your gonna die instead" Xena said in a almost evil tone. Hercules dropped to Xena's feet. "I really did love you Xena". "Funny I never loved you". She stabbed him again and he was dead. "Thankyou Cupid you saved my life"said a very greatful Gabrielle. "No Problem after all he did kill my dad". 


	4. Epilogue

Xena & Gabrielle became the Goddess's of War but they could never replace Ares. 


End file.
